InuYasha Different Ways
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: a truckload of IY prompts. Check each chapter warning and send prompts!
1. Beginning

InuYasha Prompts!-#1: Beginning-Toga/Izayoi.

She was sitting in a field when he first saw her, picking flowers and tying them into a necklace. Such a simple thing that fascinated him; he didn't know much about humans, but he'd never seen one do something so...trivial. And when he'd approached her, she wasn't afraid; she brushed her endless black hair over her shoulder, and smiled. Pretty red lips invited him to sit next to her. She handed him a flower, which he stared at, feeling confused. "What is this for?" he asked. "You look sad," she shrugged, red lips glimmering, "everyone needs a reason to smile, don't they?"

He chuckled softly, "You are indeed a strange woman...may I ask your name?"

"Izayoi. And you are..?"

"Toga. It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady." And for the first time in what felt like years, he smiled.

(A/N: Ok! So apparantly, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father was never given a name. "Inu no taisho" was used in the script of the movie, but this translates to "Leader of the Dogs," ...which is a formal title. So, as a name, I have used Toga.


	2. Accusation

**#2: Accusation-Inuyasha gang**

"Inuyasha...did you take my book?"

"No. Why the hell would I do that?"

"Well, you don't need to get snippy! I was just asking! It's not in my bag anymore, and I saw you looking in it earlier-"

"Damn it, woman, I say I didn't take it!"

"Gah! Inuyasha!"

"No, stop-!"

"SIT BOY!"

Smash! In the trees, Shippo giggled to him self, flipping through the pages of the future.


	3. Restless

3: -Inuyasha centered

Sometimes, InuyYasha found himself running through the forest. While hos companions slept without reason, he'd wake up, feeling twitchy and nervous, feeling an urge to do...something! The only thing that tended to fix that was running, slashing through the trees and random wildlife. He brought back a hunt, leaving it by the fire for them to cook.

Because despite living with humans for so long, there was still a part of him that was demon. And this demon was restless...


	4. Snowflake

#4: Snowflake-Rin and Sesshoumaru (family)

The first winter with her lord, Rin showed him a human tradition called 'snowman'. Clad in the fleece-lined kimono and boots that had somehow appeared by her futon in the night, she had ventured out into the snow, shuffling through drifts that came to her knees.

"See, Lord Sesshoumaru?" she'd grinned, rolling a snowball until it was nearly half her size. A smaller atop that one, and an even smaller one to complete it. Painstakingly, with red cheeks and a dripping nose, she had packed snow along the side to resemble MokoMoko, and sticks to mimic the armor on his other side.

"It's a Snow Sesshoumaru!" she'd clapped her hands, leading him by his finger grasped in her tiny hands. Normally, he would not have indulged a human in such a way, but...her excitement intrigued him, and even excited him in a quiet, hidden way. How proud she was to show off the sculpture of him. "I see," he'd said quietly, cocking his head to one side. Silently, he'd adjusted one of the sticks so they were even, nodding his approval. "One more thing," he looked over his shoulder to make sure Jaken was not looking. And with demonic speed, he'd made a tiny snow-girl next to it. "I," he said softly, barely heard over the sound of falling snow, "have made a Snow-Rin."


	5. Haze

#5: Haze-Kohaku centered

As time went on, there was more information to be drawn from the splintered corners of Kohaku's mind. Slowly, he'd remembered the look on Sango's face as Kusarigama pierced her back, the sound of his father's body falling dead with the blade in his neck.

I took him months after the curse was removed to remember what he had done to the villages, so many screams frozen upon the faces of mothers trying to save their children. Holding his head in his hands, he'd trembled, remembering the terrifying voice in his head. He remembered trying to figure out why Sango looked so familiar.

"Kohaku?" Miroku, his sister's husband. He came quietly, sitting next to him in the darkness, "are you alright?"

"Fine," he closed his eyes as the fireflies skirted along his sweating palms, "just a distant memory..."


	6. Flame

#6: Flame-Inuyasha/Kagome centered, but not really a pairing. Kagome POV

"Hey...Kagome...how did you do that?"

I looked up, startled, thinking everyone was asleep. Not that InuYasha ever slept in front of us but he was always quiet, lounging in a tree nearby. "This?" I held up the yellow lighter I'd brought from home. He nodded, sitting down with his hands tucked into his sleeves, trying to look bored.

"It's called a lighter," I smiled, finally getting the fire going, "It's alot like flint, but packed all together. See?" I held it out. He took it carefully between his claws, sniffed it, squinted, handed it back. "Another weird thing from your time?" he asked, cocking his head. It looked almost cute.

I just smiled and nodded, "Yup. I can bring you one if you want. They're very easy to come by." He handed me a flat rock, sharpened flint from his kimono, "If you do that, take this one with you," he blushed, barely visible, "maybe your crazy grandpa will like it..."


	7. Formal

**#7: Formal-Little Sesshoumaru and Inupapa (Toga)**

"Father...this is ridiculous," young Sesshoumaru stood in his fitted, multi-layered kimono, fidgeting with Mokosama and shuffling nervously. "It is tradition for someone of your age to be presented to the court," Toga sighed, flipping his sons' long hair back for the fourth time, "and as a Lord To Be, you are to act accordingly."

"But father," he whispered, "I do not...know any of them. How am I to make a good impression when I don't know what theu expect?"

"They expect dominance, loyalty, and a calm demeanor in a true prince, the same things you have already proven to your Mother and myself."

"So...act as I always do?" cocking his head, Sesshoumaru played with his father's braid, fixing the loose parts at the end.

"Yes my son," the demon lord smiled softly, "just be yourself. My little Sesshoumaru, Killing Perfection."


	8. Companion

#8: Companion-Sesshoumaru and Rin, family

When he had saved a human child, he'd expected her to wander away, back to her village. And when she stood up, born again, wide eyed with adoration, he had shrugged and allowed her to follow, sure she would get bored or tired and go home. After all, he did not at all lead a life of stability, constantly wandering from place to place for no reason other than that it suited him. He never agreed that she could come along, nor did he argue when she did.

Whenever it was cold and she needed firewood, it was conveniently chopped and close to the campsite. When she needed food, she would find a freshly dead animal ready for cooking, a collection of juicy berries that were piled upon a leaf.

When she offered to share the food, he shrugged her off; he'd already eaten or, more commonly, did not eat human food. Having no idea what demons ate, she obeyed, eating her fill of fish or sliced boar, fruit and vegetables. "I lit the fire to keep warm," he scoffed once at Jaken, "I do not care if she wishes to cook over it." Jaken never mentioned that his lord never needed to keep warm before...


	9. Move

**9: Move-Sesshoumaru & Co., family**

"Lord Sesshoumaru...where are we going?"

For a moment, the only sound was the heavy gait of AaUn, the daiyoukai's face remaining expressionless.

"Foolish girl!" Jaken waved his staff nervously, "Our lord does not have to explain himself to us!" He gulped as the daiyoukai paused, sending a glare over his armored shoulder.

"...We are not going anywhere," he replied calmly. Rin just nodded, holding the dragon's reign tightly in her little fist, "Ok!" Sesshoumaru looked up, wondering at the curiosity of the child, and her full acceptance of all answers, no matter how little they actually explained.


	10. Silver

**10: Silver.**

 **(Sesshoumaru's mother's name is Kimiko)**

"Sesshoumaru...Killing Perfection," she'd whispered, holding her sleeping toddler againat her breast, smiling as he suckled the bottle, nourishing, growing each day.

How perfectly he reflected her appearance, with white hair and the moon upon his brow.

"My silver child of the moon," she kissed his scalp softly, inhaling the sweet scent of a newborn, "my silver child."


	11. Prepared

**11: Prepared-Sesshoumaru & Rin, family**

Sesshoumaru was not at all prepared for the day his daughter would become a woman. He was not prepared when she came to him crying and in terrible fear that her life was ending, begging him to save her.

"Rin...stop crying," he sighed, looking into tear-filled chocolate eyes. She hiccuped, looking up, prepared for the worst news, of never seeing her Lord Sesshoumaru again!

"You are not dying, Rin," he sighed, "You have...become a woman." He shuddered vaguely.

"But, all the blood-!"

"Perfectly normal. I will have my brother's wife explain more thoroughly." And he'd turned away before she could see the blush spreading across his face.


	12. Knowledge

**12: Knowledge-Sesshoumaru, Jaken & Rin, Family**

"Are you telling me," Sesshoumaru said slowly, "that you do not know how to read?" The little human shuffled her feet, still holding the scroll in her hand, "No my lord," she said softly, "No one in my family knew how...that is why I asked you to read it."

"Rin!" Jaken cried incredulously, "our Great Lord hasn't the time for such nonsense! Why would he read you childish tales you have nagged him into buying for you?! Why the very idea-"

"Jaken!"

The little imp flinched at the harsh voice cutting him off, "Yes milord?"

"...You will teach Rin to read."


	13. Denial

13: Denial

"Lord Sesshoumaru...I'm so glad to see you again...we all are!"

Ever the same, his golden eyes scanned the old woman-face, the faces of her children and theirs. 'My grandchildren...' he thought incredulously. These tiny children, tiny as Rin had been so long ago, grabbed his fingers and insisted they show him their new this and that, wanting to hear of his journeys, knowing he would bring new clothing and blankets, treats and pretty bowls. He looked at his daughter's wrinkled face, her eyes that never lost their sparkle. "Papa Sesshoumaru!" the little humans tugged his arms, grinning.

He smiled. He looked upon Kohaku's bent joints and shuddered quietly. He'd never expected time to hurt so much.


	14. Wind

14: Wind-Kagura/Sesshoumaru

"You are in control of your own destiny," Sesshoumaru had whispered, holding her hand, palm up in his own. She'd looked up at him, blushing for the first time in her life; really, she was only five, born in the body of a woman.

"I will die on my own," she replied, turning her head to tentatively, softly, lace her fingers in his, "I cannot live on my own...but at least I can have that much..."

He'd nodded, understanding, turning to the sunset and absorbing the last of its summer warmth, "Do as you will."


	15. Order

#15: Order-Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken, family

"Rin! Oh Rin, where are you?! Lord Sesshoumaru will not be happy with us! Where have you gone?!" AaUn lifted its heads, looking toward the white haired figure that was coming slowly along the path.

"Oh! My lord!" Jaken cried out in false happiness, "How good it is to see you! My, I expected you to be gone much longer! How was-"

"Where has Rin gone?" the lord asked calmly, as though asking about the weather.

"Oh milord! Well she has gone off, you see, probably to pick flowers or search for something for you! She is nearby let me get her for you! Oh Riiiin," his crackling voice grew frantic, "Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru has-!"

"Did I not tell you," a white brow lifted, "not to let her out of your sight this time?"

"But milord, the child-"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, welcome back!" Joyfully, the little girl bursted from within the trees, holding a basket of berries, "lool, I got lunch!" The daiyoukai simply nodded, sitting down against AaUn and petting their muzzles softly, greeting them in his usual silence.

"Rin," he finally said as she started a fire, "When Jaken calls for you, he calls in my voice. Do not disobey him again."

"Yes my lord!" she said happily, feeding the two-headed dragon bits of fish, utterly unaware to how close Jaken had come to exile.


	16. Thank You

#16: Thank You-Sesshoumaru, Sango, Kohaku, friendship

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The dog demon looked up from his almost doze, looking into the faces of the boy who had followed him for nearly a year, and the female slayer.

"What is it?" he said calmly and without irritation.

"My brother and I wanted to extend our thanks," Sango bowed respectfully, "For watching after him, for protecting him from Naraku and all others who wished to do him harm."

Kohaku bowed aswell, one arm crossed over his chest, "I thank you for saving my life."

For a moment, he said nothing, just looked at their similar faces, matching uniforms, meant to signify their profession of killing demons. Yet here they thanked one. Finally, he closed his eyes, tipped his head, "It is not I you should be expressing gratitude toward," he said softly, "it is Rin. Had she not insisted on letting him follow, the boy would have been none of my concern." When he heard the shuffling footsteps, he thought it was solved, over, not his problem anymore.

Rhe great Daiyoukai froze up when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, one brow lifted in confusion. "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kohaku said softly, pulling away, "for keeping me from the darkness."

He took a deep breath, spiked armor hardly moving. But those brown eyes reminded him so much of his Rin... "You are welcome," he bowed his head, "And you will not share my kindness with anyone else. Agreed, Kohaku?"

"Yes my lord," and the boy turned to find his sister.

"Kohaku?"

The young slayer paused, looking back. He smiled when those pale lips lifted in a secret smile, meant to be just between them.


	17. Look

#17: Look-Rin & Sesshoumaru family

There were so many things that Sesshoumaru saw but never really looked at, that Rin insisted he inspect. Butterflies, clouds, grass, the difference between Aa and Un... He'd come used to following her finger, nodding without commitment to the wonders of her world. But there was something that gave him pause, that made his chest feel odd and heavy, almost as though he were ill.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she'd spoken softly as she pointed at a headstone, "will you give one of those to Rin? When Rin dies?"


	18. Summer

#18: summer-Sesshoumaru POV

There was something soothing about watching Rin chase butterflies, barefoot in her new summer kimono. She grinned at me, baby teeth glinting, "My Lord, look, glowing butterfly!" Cupping her hands, running to me, proud like a pup who caught her first kill. I wrapped my hands around hers, scratching her with my calloused fingertips, "If we are very quiet," I whispered, "they will stay." Brown eyes widening along with the smile, fireflies tickling her fingers. "Lord Sesshoumaru," her lips barely moved, "They are so pretty...do they live here always?"

Only in the summer, my Rin," I pulled away, resting my palm on my knee, "Every summer, you will see them...they are Fireflies." She repeated the word so softly, childish amazement. When it flew, illuminating her face, she took my finger in her palm, examining my claws, "Rin loves you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

What else could I say?

"This Sesshoumaru loves you, Rin."


	19. Transformation

#19: Transformation. _This is centered around Sesshoumaru and his mother. Once again, some Googling was involved. Takahashi didn't officially give her a name(?). Jaken referred to her as Godobo-Sama, or Lady Mother. I have given her the name "Kimiko" which means "child without equal."_

"Sesshoumaru, come out...it's alright now." Kimiko sighed, brushing long hair off her face with annoyance. With her mate gone, their son was acting more stubborn than usual, and had wedged himself beneath a stone wall surrounding the garden. To put it simply, he was being a brat.

"Your father is not going to be happy," she threatened in a teasing tone, "if he comes home and you are not awaiting him inside!" Rustling, a snort. "Sesshoumaru, please...for mother." The Lady of the West really had no idea what had startled her son so badly, nor did she understand exactly why he was hiding. 'Gods help me' she thought, looking toward the setting sun. Her patience was wearing thin. "Fine," she knelt down, tucking her kimono elegantly beneath her, "If you will not come out, I will simply drag you." Reaching into the little hole, she felt around, meaning to grasp her son's wrist; she found his hair and grinned triumphantly, "Ah! I've got...you..."

But what Lady Kimiko pulled out was not her little look alike with pale hair and skin. In her hand, she held a small white puppy by the scruff. The pup was looking at her with brilliant golden eyes, cocking its head. A violet moon stood proudly upon his brow.

"Sesshoumaru..baby are you alright?" The pup trembled as she brought him to her chest, kissing the downy ears and smiling. "Looks like you've learned to transform," she murmured into the downy fur. "Are you stuck, love?" Little paws scraped at her chest, trying to burrow further into her pelt.

"Oh my baby," she smiled, "I'm so proud. Your father will be so pleased." She pursed her lips, looking down to a calmer expression, "if only I could explain to you how to change back..."

Her pup growled in response.


	20. Tremble

#20: Tremble-Rin & Sesshoumaru, family

The first thing she had seen when her eyes opened for the second time was a demon. A white haired man with calm expression, pretty markings on his face, and no threat of eating her. He smiled, barely noticable in the darkness.

Completely silent, she'd looked behind him, toward the sound of the wolves and trembled, running to catch up with those who had rescued her.


End file.
